


Sorry

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Abusive Michael, F/M, M/M, Wrecked Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael regrets what he did to Gavin and does anything to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Sorry by Sleeping with Sirens.  
> Bold is lyrics to the song and italics are flashbacks.

I’ve been thinking lately about you and me,  
And all the questions left unanswered,  
How it all could be.

 _“Leave a message after the beep.”_ Michael waited a few seconds before hearing the loud beep signaling him to leave a message.  
  
“Gavin, _please_ answer me. I’m sorry, I feel horrible for what I did. Just _please_. I’m begging you to give me another chance,”  
  
 _“Happy one year anniversary, love.” Gavin kissed Michael on the cheek before hopping into the front seat. He waited for Michael to get in the drivers seat._  
  
 _“Happy anniversary.” Michael simply said showing no affection. He started the engine and started to drive in the direction of his apartment._  
  
 _“Something wrong?” Gavin asked, voice laced with concern._  
  
 _“No, nothing at all.” Michael lied._  


 **And I hope you know,**  
 **You never left my head,**  
 **And if I ever let you down,**  
 **I’m sorry.**  
  
“You have no idea how sorry I am, Gavin. Just… I am so sorry, I guess I blew it.. Sorry.” Michael said right before he left Gavin his ninth message from Michael that week. Michael sighed and set the phone on his night stand, laying down in his bed and pulling the covers over himself. He turned to his side, and started thinking about what he did. Soon enough, he had made himself cry.  
  
 _Michael pulled into the parking lot in his apartment building, and walked to the door where the seat that Gavin was sitting in led to. He opened the door, and smiled back when Gavin smiled at him. Little did Gavin know is that smile was forced._  
  
 **“Come on, sweety. Got something prepared for you in my apartment.” Michael said with a smile, this time not forced.**  
  
 **“Can’t wait to see.” Gavin replied, happily walking with Michael.**

 

  
 **Woah-ohh**  
 **Oh NO NO NO!**  
 **Woah-ohh**  
  
  
Michael woke up the next day a wreck, he only had an hour of sleep, had a skull splitting headache, and defiantly was in need of a shower. He slowly stood up, stretched, then walked to the bathroom where when he walked out of the room he would look as good as can be. Ready to go to work in a few hours.  
  
 _When they first walked into the apartment Michael immediately started to make out with his boyfriend, Gavin of course not complaining._  
  
 _But things turned right when Gavin allowed Michael’s tongue permission to enter his mouth. Instead of doing what Gavin thought he would do, Michael promptly broke the kiss and punched Gavin in the jaw, his boyfriend falling to the floor in pain and shock._  
  
 _“Why, Michael?” Gavin whispered a few minutes later as the shock faded away and the pain become more unbearable. Tears gathered around his eyes. His hand was moving up and down the spot Michael had punched._

 

 **I see you around here lately,**  
You smile brighter than you should.  
And me I’ve been so lonely,  
I’m glad you’re doing good.  
  
  
  
Michael watched Gavin from a far as Ray told a witty joke and Gavin laughed at it. Gavin’s beautiful smile pierced through his heart like a stake. It only reminded him how he mistreated such a perfect human being. The memories suddenly came rushing back to him again, making his headache even worse.  
  
He rubbed his forehead and did his best to keep the tears from falling. He should’ve listened to the full story. He hated himself for what he did.  
  
  
 _“YOU CHEATED ON ME!” Michael yelled in pure ferry. Gavin yelped and jumped back at the anger in his boyfriend’s voice._  
  
 _“What? Where did you get that?” Gavin played innocent. It was true, but he didn’t exactly cheat on him, Barbara had kissed him. Gavin didn’t know how Michael found out, though._  
  
 _“It doesn’t matter where I got it from, it only matters that you cheated on me! Especially a few days before our fucking anniversary! How could you, Gavin?!”_  
  
  
 **Cause’ I can’t forget,**  
 **The way you used to be,**  
 **And if I ever let you down,**  
 **Well I’m sorry.**

 

  
Michael stumbled into his apartment, falling to his knees and letting out a loud sob. Something his life has consisted of for the past week. How could he let himself do that? He punched his poor boy for no reason, and then kicked him, then threw him out. He didn’t deserve to live anymore.  
  
  
 _“I didn’t!” Gavin yelled in response. “Barbara kissed me! I didn’t kiss her!”_  
  
 _“Like I’m going to believe that.” Michael kicked his already in pain boyfriend. Gavin squeaked and went into a coughing fit, from Michael kicking the air out of his lungs._  
  
 _“But it’s true.” Gavin said hoarsely once the coughing subsided._

 

 

  
  
 **Woah-ohh**  
 **No I cant let you go…**  
  
  
The next day Michael pulled into the parking lot to the Rooster Teeth building, spotting Gavin walking into the building. He quickly hopped out of his car and started to run to Gavin.

 

“Wait!” He yelled. Gavin sighed and turned around.  
  
“What, Michael?” Gavin said in an annoyed voice.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m begging you to let me have another chance.” Michael fought the tears that threatened to fall.

 

  
 _“No it isn’t. That’s the oldest excuse in the book!” Michael resisted kicking Gavin again._  
  
 _“But, Mi-Cool.” Gavin whined through the pain._  
  
 _“Just get out. I can’t stand to see you anymore Gavin.”_  
  
 _Gavin finally got a temper that cut through all the pain until he didn’t even notice it. “FINE!” Gavin stomped out of the apartment._  
  
  
 **And you know that you can take all of me,**  
 **I swear I will be better than before,**  
 **So sing it back.**

 

 

“Why should I let you have another chance, Michael?! I let you have my heart and you stomped on it!” Gavin yelled.  
  
“Please.” Michael said in a desperate fashion. He knew what he did, and he felt horrible for it. He just needed another chance.

 

_Once Gavin was out of the door Michael realized what he had just done. His boy would never cheat on him. Gavin wasn’t lying. The smile his boy gave him was a smile only meant for him. The tone of voice Gavin got when he saw Michael was only for him. A voice filled with need and lust. Gavin was only for him. He ruined it._  
  
 _Michael fell onto the floor in tears, his heart suddenly aching for his boy. He needed to fix it._  
  
  
  
 **Woah-ohh  
**

**I’m sorry for the things I’ve done,**  
 **Things I’ve done.**

**I’m sorry for the man I was,  
and how I treated you. **

 

 

“I don’t think it’s possible to forgive you, Michael.” Gavin face suddenly softened, but still showed anger.  
  
“Just _please_. You don’t know how much I need you, Gavin. I’ll do _anything_ to get you back.”  
  
“Michael. I want to give you another try, but there’s also a chance you’ll just beat the shit out of me again. I’m not sure if I’m willing to take that chance.” Gavin crossed his arms.  
  
  
  
 **I’m sorry for the things I’ve done,**  
 **Things I’ve done.**  
  
 **I’m sorry for the man I was,**  
 **and how I treated you.**

 

 

“I promise that won’t happen again. I realized that you’d never lie to me.”

“I wouldn’t, nor did I. You didn’t believe me though, did you?”  
  
“No. I didn’t.” Michael shamefully said.

**Woah-ohh**  
  
 **No I can’t let you go…**

 

 

“You didn’t, yes. I’m still not sure if it’s worth it getting back together with you.”  
  
“It is. I promise.” Michael spotted the bruise that he left on Gavin’s jaw, and suddenly felt worse than he already did.  
  
“ _One_.” Gavin held up one more finger. “ One more chance.”

 

  
 **I’ve been thinking lately about you and me,**  
 **And all the questions left unanswered,**  
 **How it all could be.**  
  
 **And I hope you know,**  
 **You never left my head,**  
 **And if I ever let you down,**  
 **I’m sorry.**

 

  
“Thank you so much, Gavin. I won’t let you down. You don’t know how mu-” Michael suddenly felt a familiar pair of lips on his, some lips that he longed to taste.  
  
“Be quiet you little pleb.” Gavin said with a smile after breaking the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is imthemavintoyourdestiel is you would like to follow!


End file.
